Back in the U.S.
Back in the U.S. (subtitulado Live 2002) es un doble álbum en directo de Paul McCartney, conformado por sus mayores éxitos e interpretados durante su gira "Driving USA" para la promoción de su último álbum de estudio, Driving Rain. Supone el primer disco en directo desde Paul is Live, el cual recoge su gira "The New World Tour" de 1993. El grupo que acompaña a Paul McCartney en la gira, presente en la grabación de Driving Rain, está compuesto por Rusty Anderson y Brian Ray en las guitarras, Abel Laboriel Jr. ocupando la batería, y Paul Wickens, que ya había acompañado a McCartney durante sus dos anteriores giras, ocupando los teclados. Aunque la gira se llevó a cabo como medio de promoción de Driving Rain, la mayoría de las canciones interpretadas en directo son éxitos de su carrera en solitario, bien junto a The Beatles, bien junto a Wings. Así mismo, la edición de Back in the U.S. supone también uno de los discos más controvertidos de McCartney en décadas: los créditos de las canciones de The Beatles, como hiciera en el álbum Wings at the Speed of Sound, aparecen invertidos, pasando de la forma "Lennon/McCartney" a "McCartney/Lennon", a pesar del rechazo de Yoko Ono, viuda de John Lennon. Según algunos medios, la razón por la cual McCartney decidió invertir los créditos de las canciones de The Beatles se debió como respuesta a la supresión de su nombre en los créditos de la canción "Give Peace A Chance" en el álbum Lennon Legend: The Very Best of John Lennon. Mientras actualmente sigue habiendo división de opiniones respecto a la autoría de las canciones y al modo en que se podría resolver el conflicto, en su momento John Lennon no objetó contra su compañero por la inversión de los créditos en el álbum de 1976 Wings Over America. Back in the U.S. fue publicado de forma exclusiva en Norteamérica, reservando a nivel internacional una nueva edición titulada Back in the World en la que la lista de canciones sería modificada sustancialmente. A pesar de ser el sexto álbum en directo editado en la carrera de Paul McCartney, Back in the U.S. entró en el puesto #8 de las listas estadounidenses, convirtiéndose en disco de platino a las pocas semanas. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por John Lennon y Paul McCartney excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"Hello, Goodbye" - 3:46 #"Jet" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:02 #"All My Loving" - 2:08 #"Getting Better" - 3:10 #"Coming Up" (Paul McCartney) - 3:26 #"Let Me Roll It" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:24 #"Lonely Road" (Paul McCartney) - 3:12 #"Driving Rain" (Paul McCartney) - 3:11 #"Your Loving Flame" (Paul McCartney) - 3:28 #"Blackbird" - 2:30 #"Every Night" (Paul McCartney) - 2:51 #"We Can Work It Out" - 2:29 #"Mother Nature's Son" - 2:11 #"Vanilla Sky" (Paul McCartney) 2:29 #"Carry That Weight" - 3:05 #"The Fool on the Hill" - 3:09 #"Here Today" (Paul McCartney) - 2:28 #* Tributo de Paul McCartney a John Lennon #"Something" (George Harrison) - 2:33 #* Tributo de Paul McCartney con ukelele a George Harrison Disco dos #"Eleanor Rigby" - 2:17 #"Here, There and Everywhere" - 2:26 #"Band on the Run" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 5:00 #"Back in the U.S.S.R." - 2:55 #"Maybe I'm Amazed" (Paul McCartney) - 4:48 #"C Moon" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 3:51 #"My Love" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:03 #"Can't Buy Me Love" - 2:09 #"Freedom" (Paul McCartney) - 3:18 #"Live and Let Die" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 3:05 #"Let It Be" - 3:57 #"Hey Jude" - 7:01 #"The Long and Winding Road" - 3:30 #"Lady Madonna" - 2:21 #"I Saw Her Standing There" - 3:08 #"Yesterday" - 2:08 #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" / "The End" - 4:39 Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney